Carly and Sam: Forever
by DrewThemCloser2
Summary: Sam has a secret she's been hiding. She ...Loves...Carly more than a friend. Carly feels the same way but can they both hold themselves back any longer? xxX lemons Xxx(Please leave a review)
1. Chapter 1

Carly and Sam  
It been a long time coming but Carly finds herself home alone with Sam, her best friend. It seemed nice to know she had company while Spencer was on a business trip. Sam laid on her bed yet Carly felt eyes on her. She turns to see Sam staring at her at her desk typing an essay for school. Sam stares at her almost as if she was trying to read her mind or even more...her heart. "Hey Carls" Sam called to her using her nickname. She sat up on her bed and still her eyes attached to her friend. "When was the last time you were kissed?" Carly surprised by the questioned mind wondered as she searched her memories of her kisses. Carly turned in her chair to look at her friend, "I don't know? Why do you ask?" Sam stared at her now scanned a bare footed Carly wearing her short shorts with her pink t-shirt, that says "Love", sitting on the chair. "I don't know i have this sudden urge to ask you" Sam said with a little smile at the end. Carly smiled at her back and turned back to finish her typing. Sam now stood up and walked behind her friend. Before Carly could turn on her own, the chair flipped around to face Sam who quickly sat on her lap. Their eyes locked on to each others. "Okay for the past couple of weeks i've been able to resist you but i can't anymore." Sam pulled Carly closer into a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Carly see's and Sam's Zzzzzz

Carly woke up suddenly after making out with Sam later on the night. she noticed it was 8:00 am. the room was full of silence and only she wondered around her room to wash her face in her sink. she peeked and a Sam on her stomach side still slept in her bed. Carly quietly walked over to the her and watched her sleep.

"I wonder what she is dreaming about? Probably pork chops or something," Carly thought to herself with a quiet giggle. As she got up, Sam moved and turned over and the cover fell off the bed. Carly tried to pick up the covers until she stood still in awe of Sam. Sam still in her pants and her white shirt but yet she was missing something... A Bra.

Carly observed her sleeping and staring at her friends chest. She has never seen Her chest closely but she noticed they were big. Carly stared, planning what to do. "Sam is a heavy sleeper she wont mind," she thought.

Carly carefully lifter Sam's shirt up to get a good look at her breast. unwillingly she licks her lips with her tongue almost as if she wanted to take a bite of her nipples. Carly calmed herself down a bit but placed on hand on her friends breast and another on her own. "Dang it! Hers are bigger than mine" she whispered in some anger.

Before she took of her hand from Sam she decided to have some fun with her. Still having a full hand on Sam's breast she squeezed it to feel her soft chest in her hand. a little moan came from Sam feeling someone playing with her. Carly quickly letting go of her from the moan and smiled, "OK".

Carly went over to the sink and wet her hand in the cold water and came back to her sleeping princess. slowly she placed one of her index finger onto her nipple. Carly experimenting saw Sam's nipple pop up hard. taking this chance started to play with it between her index finger and her thumb. first she twisted it between her fingers. Sam moaned and giggled from this. Carly then gripped her other nipple between her other fingers to play with.

Sam grew a smile yet she still slept like a bay. Carly felt her self needing this kind of fun and removed her own shirt and bra. with one hand on Sam and another on herself both felt the same pleasure of the nipple being touched. as she pleasured her nipple Carly got another idea. letting go of the nipples she lowered herself on to Sam's exposed stomach and gave it a quick kiss. then another and another while moving up towards her chest. There in front of her mouth laid Sam's hard nipple. with her tongue she touched it and circled it. finally she lowered her lips to suck on it.

Sam now awake saw her little demon girlfriend sucking on her tit. Sam stretched her arms as she watched her suck on her. "That's the life" she said to wake Carly from her trans of sucking on the tit. Carly surprised to see her awake glanced at her and went back to her little game. Sam looked at her other nipple and felt it was lonely. Carly eye to eye contact with Sam knew what to do. She continued to suck on her and began to play with her nipple with her fingers. every once in a while she gave it a pull and a squeeze.

Sam enjoyed her friend plying with her chest until she got an idea of her own. "Oh Carly my nipple my nipple." she exclaimed. Carly got up quickly, "Whats wrong did i hurt you?"

"Yes" Sam played with her and acting hurt. Sam grabbing her nipple that was being sucked on. "Carly get me something my nipple my nipple." she wailed.

"What should i get you?" Carly convinced she was hurt.

"I need you to get me some ice because my nipple isn't hard enough for you." she ended the sentence in a devilish smile.

Carly feeling like a fool smiled back at her friend and jumping on her with kisses. Carly grabbing an ice cube and traced it around her nipple watching it erect larger than normally and continued to suck on it. Before Sam got a turn at Carly's nipple a phone call interrupted their play time.

Sam had to go home for breakfast.


	3. Chapter 3

Sam torture pt1

Carly sat alone in her room spinning on her rolling chair. She watched as the room spun around her. wearing her silky button pink shirt and her matching underwear she sat bored. Oh how she missed Sam's gorgeous body next to her.

Carly closed her eyes and left her head hang back as she moved her hand down into her underwear. she pretended Sam was licking her again. oh the pleasure the pleasure of her Love for Sam to be with her again was to much for her. Carly moaned picturing Sam's breast in her hands.

"I cant take this anymore," She said to herself looking at her hand thinking why was she touching herself. "Wait i can use this"

ten minutes later Sam arrives at Carly's apartment for their "sleep over". Sam quickly went up the stairs and found the room dark. Sam flips the switch and found Carly laying on her bed waiting for Sam to come in. Carly smiling with her perfect red lips showing her bright teeth. Sam could tell Carly was wearing her lipstick and some make up on her cheeks.

"What is all this?" Sam questioned as she took two steps.

"Wait before we do anything i want you to sit on my chair." Carly shushed Sam. Sam walked over to the chair and sat down.

Carly stood up still in her pink silk pajamas except her pajama bottoms were cut shorter to expose her long legs. Carly walked over to sam and walked around her looking down on her. "You know how long i waited for you my darling Sam of mine?" Carly now walking back to the bed, "too long" Carly said with a both cute but mad look at her Sam. "It seems as though i have to punish you" Carly stoop facing the bed with her back to Sam.

Sam watched as Carly was ignoring her but she really wanted to jump her. Sam waited for Carly to say something else until Carly bend over forward. Between her legs she looked at Sam who looked upside down to her and said, "i bet you wished you had this ass right now, right?"

Sam's eye were glued to Carly's rear showing itself to her. Sam was almost stood up to grab her but Carly added in to her last statement, "first rule, you must remain seated until i come to get you Sam or else you get nothing tonight." Carly then raised herself back up and back down again. this time she moved her ass a little to the side to get Sam's eyes attention. Sam felt herself from getting up but resisted the urge.

Carly moved on to turning around and fanned herself with one hand, "Boy it sure is hot in here, isn't it?" Her other hand unbutton two buttons from her shirt showing some of her cleavage to the young girl. She now sat down on her bed with her arm on her sides. "I bet you wish you can have me right now, right?" Carly teased Sam. "Well too bad not yet." Sam was on her edge of the seat.

Carly next raised her arms as if she was stretching them. "Well it sure is hot in here" She repeated again. Carly continued to unbutton her shirt until the last one came off. Sam waiting for Carly to remove her shirt stood watching and waiting.

Carl knew what she wanted and took her time. Next she looked at her legs and stared at them. "My legs there soooo long." she exclaimed as she lifted one up. "If only i had someone to wrap them around with" Carly threw herself back to lay on her bed. Sam still waiting for her turn. Carly finally removed her shirt to show her breast. Sam was ready to pounce on her but yet Carly had more.

Sam sat on her chair waiting for Carly's next show. Carly teasing Sam slowly removed her pajamas bottoms. Slowly lifting one leg to remove on side of the bottoms and then the next. Finally she three them to Sam who caught them only tempting her to stand up and run to Carly.

Carly now with a bucket took one ice cube from it. "See what i got here" she asked Sam, "last time you didn't get anything from me right?" She moved the ice cube around her nibble. As soon as the ice touched her skin the nipple harden and popped up. Carly loved the feel of her tit getting some nice cool attention. Sam's face show her impatience of having Carly put a show for her without touching her. without trying she has placed her hand into her Jeans and fingering herself.

"My little Sam that's cheating," Carly played with Sam as she enjoyed herself and her ice cube.

"Well when you put a show like that it hard not to." Sam replied back to her giving a moan at the end. "The things you do to me Carly!"

Carly got turned on more watching her friend masturbating to her that she felt she needed more ice. with both hands now on both her nipple she made herself hard. Carly watched as Sam still fingering herself. Slowly she moved the ice cube down her from her breast on to her stomach. Now it was time for her to get Sam's attention.

"Oh my pussy is so hot" Carly moaned. Still with the ice she followed it down into her pajama shorts. as she now place the cube she marked her pajamas so Sam could see the wet spot near her pussy. " oh no the ice cubes aren't enough to calm me ugh down." Carly moaned for her beloved Sam.

"Carly...Can ...I do something?" Sam asked her mistress licking her lips for her.

"Maybeeeee" Carly took her time answering. Lifting her leg for Sam, had run to her bedside,who quickly removed her shorts and dove into her pussy. Sam quickly started to lick her pussy as fast as she could. Carly expectantly felt her body go into a lustful drive and laid her head back from the pleasure. "Ugh more SAM MORE" She yelled.

"YES YES YESSSSS" Carly cried as Sam licked her clitoris none stop at her top speed. She felt her orgasm coming soon. Just as it was coming she felt herself losing it. Carly didn't feel Sams tongue anymore. Carly looking up saw Sam smiling at her. She had a twinkle in her eyes. "Now its my turn."

Carly laying down on her bed looked up at Sam who removed her clothing. She felt powerless now looking at her "master" preparing for a counter attack. Sam lifting her right foot and placing in right on her pussy's opening. "Well now. you had me watch you as you played with my eyes now it my turn." Sam moved her foot around Carly's pussy. "Mmmm Thats good give me more." Carly purred.

Sam now placed her big toe into her pussy slowly pushing it in and out of her. Carly moaned at that toe's presence. Sam smiled as she now wished to eat at her Carly's nipples. Sam took some ice cubes and spread them around Carly's body. "yup i love my girl to be extra wet" Carly's hot body temperature melted the ice cubes in seconds. Her nipple now harden attracted Sam to abandoned Her toe from her hole and started to suck on her Tits.

Carly couldn't help but to let Sam take her body from her. Carly gripping her sheets from the pleasure she was getting from her Master. "Damn it it good" Carly with all her strength took Sam off her nipple and smacked her lips onto Sam's. "I WANT YOUR TONGUE IN MY MOUTH BABY!" she yelled taking in her tongue. Sam assumed her position and laid on top of Carly in their kissed each other.

"Carly i love you" Sam expressed into Carly ear as she started to kiss her neck. Sam now move her right hand with two finger into Carly's pussy and smashed away into her clit. Carly moaned started again. "FUCK ME SAM FUCK ME" Carly yelled. "I LOVE YOU AND WHEN YOU DO THIS TO ME" Carly yelled as she now made her most lustful face as she bit her lips and closing her eyes. She started to see everything become a burr.

"CARLY" Sam began to talk dirty to her, "DO YOU LOVE IT WHEN I DO THIS?" Sam slowed herself down in her finger banging. "OR WHEN I DO THIS?" she resumed her powerful speed. Carly's breathing slowed for awhile and picked up again. Her moaning had reached the peak that her mouth was open but no sound came out. Sam wanting to keep her self up now pushed in three finger into her beloved Friend.

"DAMMN" Carly yelled as her orgasm reached its peak and let its self out on Sam's hand. "I love you Sam. Your so much fun..." Carly sighed, "I never win" Sam shut her up as she kissed her again.


	4. Chapter 4

Oh just a dream!

Oh my, Carly thought to herself. Carly sat up waking up in her room to see three Sam's standing in front of her. Each wearing a different colored bikini. one wore a reed piece, a blue, and a yellow bikini. the three sam's each smiling and in unison said, "Good morning sweet heart."

Before carly could get up she was pushed down by red bikini sam who forced a kiss on her. Carly didn't fight her and went with it. The yellow and blue sam helped strip carly of her pajamas as red sam now had two fingers inside of carly making her moan. Breaking the kiss sam looked at carly dazed eyes and whispered, "i love you"

Carly replied back to her too, "I love you too"

Carly watched as all three Sam removing their bikinis and showing her their breast. One sam dove her mouth straight to carly's lower area and began to lick her insides to get her to moan. "Sam... sam ...more"

The other sam position herself to get a good angle for her to kiss Carly. the last sam started to play with carly' breast now making them hard and played with them between her fingers. Carly laid there surrounded by the sams. Carly wishing to pleasure her sam had started to but her fingers into the two sam kissing her and playing with her nipples.

The three sams continued to pleasure the young carly until she orgasmed a couple of times. eventually the three sams started to lick carly from head to toe. slowly carly felt herself fading and found herself waking up again to see a dog licking her face.

Spencer standing over her saying, "look at this dog he just love you, i got him from Socko"

Damn just a dream, Carly thought.


	5. Chapter 5

Sam's turn to torture

_Such a good morning_, Carly though as she woke up and reached out to stretch her arms but wait..._What i can move my arms? _Carly poke her head up from her pillow with her eye wide open. to her surprise from sleep was tied up by some kind of rope. looking around the room there stood her assailant or better yet her "Girlfriend" Sam.

Sam smiling sitting in a chair had her arms crossed. "Oh Carls, remember that day you tortured me? well i still do. When you mess with a Sam she mess with you" Walking over to Carly she traced her finger across Carly's body. "Does this rope burn you like my love for you does." Sam tugged on the knot to tighten the rope's grasp on carly's body.

"Oh by the way last night i read your diary and i learned you have a sorta fetish and an unknown personality i didnt know about." Sam looking down, "Imagine all the fun we could have had if i knew?"

"Well its never too late to try right, my little masochist" Sam took out a paddle. "See here i tied your arms up so you wouldn't struggle like you would? right." Sam using the paddle turned Carly over to expose her ass barely covered in her underwear.

"Wow Carly you got a g-string just for me" Sam looking surprised at the new discovery. Carly looking behind herself saw Sam getting ready to watch as she lifted the paddle up, _Oh my this is going to be g-g-gooood._

Sam half way up stopped herself, "Wait first i want to explore that fetish of yours." Sam teased Carly with her first torture plan. Sam flipped Carly back onto her back again.

Carly felt one of her legs being lifted up by Sam's hands. her toes where being played with by Sam's fingers. She felt them being massaged by Sam's magical finger. Carly let out a moan from a certain touch from Sam.

"It weird to think you have a foot fetish but to have it towards your own feet that's kinky, girlfriend." Sam laughed as she continued to massage Carly's foot.

Sam continued to massage the foot then switching to give some love for the other foot. "Almost done honey" Sam reminded Carly now lying enjoying her foot being treated by Sam. Carly loved her feet and just felt herself getting hot and her nipples hardening but felt the pain from the rope then now stung her. _Oohh that feels good_, Carly now struggled a bit to feel the rope rub against her skin.

Soft. Sam's Breast felt as she placed Carly's foot on her own breast. Sam had removed her shirt and bra to place the foot in between her boobs. "You like that Carly?" She moved her foot to get a full feel of her soft c cup breast.

_Foot massage, Sam's breast and a little pain on the side. Its perfect_, Carly moaning with the pleasure of her experience. The rope dug deeper on her skin not enough to make her bleed but to leave a burn mark that she enjoys.

Sam picked up on her torture and began to slowly lick Carly's foot. She licked in between her toes and around watching her struggle as the pleasure was too much for her to handle.

"SAM p-please let my arms go i need to stretch this is too much for me," Carly begged her to feel the pleasure.

Sam smiled at her word, "But Carly im not done yet" finally stopping her foot work and returned to her paddle in hand.

Sam waved the paddle around as Carly felt it close to her ass. _This is so wrong but i really want it, _Carly thought with lust in her eyes. She turned her head to see Sam standing there testing the paddle by swinging it in the air. "Sammy please can you give it to me?" Carly whimpered to Sam.

Sam's evil smile grew on her face. "Ok little mama, But first i have to mark my target." Sam pulled a stick of lipstick and applied it to her lips. Carly felt herself become horny as she loved Sam wearing makeup even if it was just lipstick. In Carly's eye Sam always looked hot wearing red lipstick. Putting the lipstick away, Sam walked close to Carly's ass point up in the air and gave it a big kiss. leaving a lip stick mark on it.

"There we go" Sam said proudly. "Ok little girl here we go"

Sam picked up the paddle up high and began to swing it until it made a loud smack on Carly's ass. "OWWWWWWW" Carly screamed. the first smacked left her skin red. Sam laughed as she knew deep inside Carly enjoyed it.

In Carly's mind she was hurting but quickly she felt pleasure of the hit as she now felt ecstasy. Sam again hit her ass and then again. with each hit Carly screamed "OWWW" and followed by a "ohhh yeah". Sam picked a tempo to hit and let Carly enjoy herself then repeat the paddle action.

after 20 minutes sam put the paddle down and untied Carly thinking she had enough. "Ok babe never torture me again ok."

"Ok but just know i still love you," Carly replied to her struggling to sit down.

"I love you too" Sam smiled still wearing the lipstick. Upon seeing the lipstick is attacked by Carly's lips. The two hug each other tightly as they kiss each other as they explore each others mouths. Sam breaking the kiss to get one last moan from her smacks her butt with her left hand. Carly crying from the hit goes on to bite Sam's lip from the pleasure. "Ohhh Thank you Sam, Give me another." Carly screamed. Sam smacked her again with her hand." Ohh yeah another please." Carly again.

Sam smacked her and grabbed a handful of her ass and squeezed it feeling her ass full feel. "You love my ass... huh ..Sam?" Carly questioned her Girlfriend.

"You bet" Sam answered her. Sam now moving her hand back to Carly's front and inserted into her pussy. "But i love you pussy more" Sam continued to finger her softly as they made lip contact.

"Take me home" Carly whispered into Sam's ear as she gave her small kisses on her neck. Sam continued to finger her until both grew tired and fell asleep from their fun.


	6. Chapter 6

Carly's showers

Carly woke up to find Sam on the other side of the bed. Sam slept with all the covers on her smiling. _She really enjoyed herself yesterday,_ Carly thought smiling. Carly got up and put on her pajamas on then walked over to her bathroom. opening the hot water she let it run as it warmed up. Carly just could not take a normal shower but a very warm shower helps her relax as she cleans herself.

Carly removed her pajamas and stepped into the warm shower. Quickly realizing the water was too hot she turned on a bit of the cold water before she burn herself with the hot water. now having the water at the right temperature she stood letting herself get wet. She loved the feeling of the warm water hit her skin. Her breast were the most affected as the water made her front feel heavy. She noticed the hot water from before left a small mist but she didn't mind. Now applying her shampoo to her hair she closed her eyes to make sure she didnt get in her eyes.

Carly rinsed her hair until she heard a small noise. opening one eye she checked the room but unable to see as the mist still filled the room. Carly went back to wash her hair. _strange_ she though _must be the apartment it is sorta old. _Carly still with closed eyes rinsed her hair when her hands touched something besides her hair. Freaking out she turns around to find blonde hair in the shower with her.

"Hello sweety" Sam smiling at her was also nude taking a shower behind her. "I thought you were lonely so i thought i should join you." Sam laughed as she turned Carly around to wash her hair for her.

Carly didn't mind being washed by Sam's hands. Sam brushed her hair through her fingers and smelling Carly's hair scented with strawberry from the shampoo. Sam couldn't help herself but want more. She smiled as she was turned on by her hair. now moving down and rubbing her shoulders. Carly let her and she saw herself of a need of a message. Sam fug deep into Carly's shoulders and had studied online where the female pressure point were at.

Sam snickering knew if she hit the pressure point Carly would be her little puppet. "Oh that felt good" Carly exclaimed feeling a bit of her stress leave her. _Its working, _Sam thought moving on to her back. Carly felt herself feel lighter and yet somehow hornier. Before Carly knew it Sam had moved into front and felt her work below the boob area. Sam carefully standing behind Carly massaged her front avoiding her boobs._ One more pressure point and she's mine_, Sam searched for her last point.

"Oh my god" Carly said as she felt herself pop. she had this crazy rush of her body wanting to be fuck anything she could get her hand on. Sam seeing Carly fidgeting with energy gave her a hug from behind and laid her lips onto hers. Sam then cupped her boob in each hand and Carly with her hand grabbed into Sam head pulling on her to feel her whole mouth in hers.

In a few quick grasp for air Carly whispers to Sam, "I.. don't... know why...but ...im sooooo Horny right now!" Sam kissing her replies, "I know"

Sam reaching down with one hand enters Carly's vagina and fingers her slowly. "Yes Give me some" Carly says as she feel herself already close to an orgasm. "Yes yes yes yes" Carly breaking the kiss to begin thrusting her lower area in sync with Sam's fingers. Sam still holding Carly's one breast starts to play with her nipple between her fingers and kisses her neck.

"Oh im almost done" Carly yells ,"yes yes yes oh Sam" Carly exploded as the water from the shower carried her juices down the drain.

"Thanks Sam" Carly thanked her Mistress.

"For what?" Sam smiled, "Ill be going now, you're a dirty girl you know that?" Sam left leaving the shower.

Carly smiling knowing what she meant.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7 –Carly wake up call

Carly slept in her comfortable bed peacefully with a big smile on her face as she dreamed of her and Sam was fucking like crazy in her dream. She cold just picture Sam moaning as Carly was going down on her. She felt Sam's hands shoved Carly's tongue to go deeper inside of her.

Before she finished her job with Sam, a sudden shock from reality woke her up from her dream. Carly opened her eyes to see her covers were now gone and on the floor. She felt her clitoris wet and being licked by her Blonde girlfriend. "Sam what are you doing?" she questioned and looking at the clock reading 3:23 a.m. "Its too early for this, Sammy"

Sam continued her work on Carly and looking up she stared Carly," I'm sorry just I was sleeping and I woke up at 12 a.m. then I felt all hot." Sam sat up to show she wearing nothing but a white shirt and her purple underwear. Carly spotted that Sam had a wet spot on her underwear. "You know Carly" Sam whispered in her sweet voice as she crawled over to Carly. "I could masturbate but there's only so much I can do on my own." Sam now pressing her body up against Carly.

Immediately, Carly felt that Sam was not wearing her bra. Just feeling her erect nipples poking at her was enough to turn her on. To return Sam's kind wake up, Carly leaned over to kiss Sam on her lips and felt her hands explore Sam's back. Sam wrapped her arms around Carly as they kissed. Sam felt her tongue and Carly's dance together in each other's mouth. Sam unable to control her rising urges began to take control the kiss and pushed Carly onto her back and she remained on top.

Sam in control began by removing her white shirt in the quick instant she ripped her shirt to reveals her chest to Carly. "Come little baby" Sam in her lustful voce commanded Carly to feast on her. Carly grabbing onto her chest felled her hands fill with her soft warm breast. Carly found she sucking on one and felt her nipple become erect as she sucked on it. Sam enjoyed Carly playing with her nipple with her tongue cooled her heated body. Sam noticed Carly still in her red nightgown. She noticed the gown covered Carly very well. Carly skins looked sexier as the red gown brighten her up with her matching nail polish on her hands and toes. Sam urge again rose, as she wanted more from her little candy Carly.

Shoving her back on her back lifting Carly's foot she teased Carly, as she smelled her foot that smelled sweet and began to kiss her foot. Raising the other foot and kissed it. Sam looked down at Carly whose hands lay above her head waiting for Sam with her lustful eyes wanting Sam to love her. Sam continued to kiss her legs getting closer and closer to Carly's good stuff. Now reaching the end of Carly's legs Sam kissed Carly's opening. Carly arched her back from the expected excitement. Sam now teasing her as she gave a quick kiss and lick.

Unable to resist, Carly's hands took control and pushed Sam to begin her work on her. Sam felt her head now being jammed into Carly. Feeling the pressure, Sam continued her work from before and licked Carly's clitoris. This time Carly couldn't help herself began to moan. "Sam yes Sam" Her breath became heavy and her whole body shook from the pleasure she felt from Sam. "Oh Sam" Carly yelled filling up the room. "I'm almost done."

Carly bit her lip trying to stop herself from screaming in from her orgasm on Sam's face. Sam continued her work on Carly. Her moans continued with each stroke of Sam's tongue. Carly in her daze spoke" Sam i think its my turn" she reached for Sam's head with her hand to get her attentions. "I want to see how i taste like." Sam following carly crawled onto carly's body and met her with a kiss. Sam and Carly kissed more passionately than the times before. they sense a spark between each other that unknowingly they crosses legs and were fucking each others vaginas. they slammed against each other while maintaining their kiss. Sam held Carly in her strong arms and gently rubbed her back. Carly hand one hand going through sam's hair while the other held a firm grib on Sam's left breast. She enjoyed squeezing sam's breast.

"Oh Sam i love you" Carly spoke quickly

"Carls i love you too" Sam responded.

"You drive me crazy you know" Carly continued to tell her.

"Me too." Sam returned "I want to fuck you all night long"

"oh sam oh sam" Carly moaned as she came close to having her second orgasm. Her fingers now dug into Sam's back as her orgasm now came in a more power than before and she enjoyed it as she moan "Oh fuck"

"Oh fuck oh fuck" Sam also moan with her.

Both girls fell back from their strong love making. "We ...should do... this again ...sometime" Carly said in between grasp for air.

"Whatever you want Carls" Sam said falling asleep.

Carly crawled next to Sam, placing her arms around herself. she pulled up the covers over both of them. she gave Sam a kiss goodnight and fel asleep next to her blonde lover.


End file.
